One of the most persistent problems that plagues the majority of both shotgun and rifle shooters is the proper and consistent placement of the shooters face against the cheekplate of the firearm stock such that the shooters eye will be aligned with the firearm sights.
As can be seen by reference to the Shattuck device which was granted U.S. Pat. No. 803,791, the aforementioned problem and at least one patented solution were in existence as early as the beginning of this decade.
In light of the aforementioned situation there has existed a longstanding need among todays firearm enthusiasts for a modern day version of a sighting attachment for firearms that would follow the same basic principles of the Shattuck invention; but, which also would take into account certain parameters that were not present or even remotely contemplated at the turn of the century.